1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wave barriers and more particularly pertains to a new wave barrier for protecting users and their possessions at a beach location close to the water from becoming wet from waves crashing into their location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wave barriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, wave barriers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,141; U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,404; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,685; U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,072; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,937; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,816,095.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wave barrier. The inventive device includes a flexible wall sheet with a plurality of spaced apart elongate poles coupled thereto. The lower ends of the poles are downwardly extended from a bottom edge of the wall sheet. The proximal edge of a ground sheet is coupled to the wall sheet along the bottom edge of the wall sheet.
In these respects, the wave barrier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting users and their possessions at a beach location close to the water from becoming wet from waves crashing into their location.